


Prof. Lussuria

by Sylphystia



Series: Il leone ed il pavone [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, menzioni di omicidi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphystia/pseuds/Sylphystia
Summary: Tocca a Lussuria ricoprire il ruolo di insegnante di Tsuna per quanto riguarda gli assassinii.





	Prof. Lussuria

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: expert (esperto)

"Bene, bene! Hai proprio talento per questo, Tsunayoshi," esclamò Lussuria, battendo le mani.

Tsuna si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte con il braccio, e per qualche secondo si concentrò solamente sul suo respiro fino a quando lo sentì regolarsi. Poi si girò verso l'altro e fece una smorfia.

"Non sono sicuro che avere talento per l'assassinio sia qualcosa di cui andare fiero..." disse, lanciando uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio al corpo che giaceva a terra a pochi metri. Si trattava di una recluta dei Varia che si era rivelata essere una spia per una famiglia rivale, e che per questo era stato deciso sarebbe stata usata come pratica per Tsuna.

Il momento di ereditare ufficialmente il mantello di Vongola Decimo si stava avvicinando, ed il Nono riteneva fosse necessario che il ragazzo passasse del tempo con i Varia per ricevere un'educazione sull'arte dell'assassinio, qualcosa che Reborn, miglior sicario del mondo, aveva incredibilmente evitato di fornirgli. Lussuria era il miglior lottatore corpo a corpo della squadra, quindi era lui che si stava principalmente occupando di Tsuna.

Lussuria si avvicinò al cadavere e ci girò attorno lentamente, prima di sospirare in modo drammatico. "Purtroppo non è proprio il mio tipo."

Il commento fece fare una smorfia a Tsuna. "Se evitassi certi commenti sarei più felice."

"Non essere cattivo, è colpa del fatto che sto passando così tanto tempo con te che non combino niente ultimamente," disse l'uomo corrugando le labbra e guardando Tsuna.

"Anche se... non sei malaccio, potresti farti perdonare ripagandomi con il tuo corpo." Un secondo di pausa. "Vivo, intendo."

Il ragazzo gli lanciò uno sguardo diffidente ma la sua espressione era pensierosa. "Non sei malaccio neanche tu... non ci credo che l'ho detto."

"Perfetto! Possiamo considerarla una lezione extracurricolare se ti fa sentire meglio. Non te ne pentirai~"


End file.
